Getting To Know You, Getting To Like You
by The Girl From Kenia
Summary: Sometimes we judge people, sometimes we're wrong. Maybe that's what Fionna did to a certain vampire. Will she ever mend her mistake? Now she's slowly getting to know him more and more. Maybe she doesn't hate him at all.
1. Appearances lie

**Getting To Know You. Getting To Like You.**

**Sometimes we judge people, sometimes we're wrong. Maybe that's what Fionna did to a certain vampire. Will she ever mend her mistake? Now she's slowly getting to know him more and more. Maybe she doesn't hate him at all.**

**Appearances lie**

On a lovely afternoon, Prince Gumball and Fionna sat at the hill watching the sun set. They were resting after a mission to save the candy people.

"Hahahaha."

They both laughed. "And when the troll tried to hide Peppermint maid behind that tree."

"I know! And when Cake scared him from behind!"

"Hahahahaha."

The prince stopped laughing and he glanced at his candy clock. The sun was almost down. "It's getting late, and it was a very tiring day."

Fionna seemed disappointed but hide it with a smile. "Y- yes."

"Hmm? Hey! If it's no other than Gumbutt." Someone said sarcastically from behind.

They both turned around and saw a thin boy floating a few inches from the ground. He had black messy hair, pale skin and strangely pointy ears."

'And who's this hobo?' Fionna eyed him suspiciously but before she could say anything, the prince stood up and faced him.

"Marshall."

"So? New girlfriend?" He smirked at Fionna.

"Oh, no, no. She's-"

"Whatever." He interrupted selfishly closing his eyes and turning around ready to leave.

Fionna got angered and stood up. "My name is Fionna, the human." She said rising her voice. "And you'd better remember me, you freak!"

He turned to his side slightly and chuckled. "Fionna, the human. Sure." He winked and kept floating away.

When he was lost in the woods she turned to Prince Gumball. "Who was that?" Her voice still holding a hint of anger.

"He is Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." He explained. "I know him from some diplomatic meetings. He's not exactly my best of friends."

"Sure not. He is really annoying." She murmured.

That was the first time Fionna ever saw the vampire. And she hated his guts. But we all know people are more than what they seem, even the annoying Vampire King.

"Here, there you go."

"Thanks Fionna." A little worm thanked the adventuress for healing him after a fight with another worm.

"No prob. Just don't get into any more trouble." She offered a smile and the little worm left.

She cleaned her sweat from her forehead and sighed. "Helping all this lovely creatures sure is tiring." She walked to her coach and saw a small piece of paper near her door. "Huh?"

It was from Prince Lumpy. It was an invitation to the anniversary of his coronation or something like that. Fionna chuckled to herself.

"He sure is self-centered."

"Let me see, let me see." Cake said grabbing the small papper.

"Uuu.. a party this weekend."

"What time is it?..." Fionna started.

"It's party time!"

"It's party time!"

They both said in unison and shared a laugh.

"I wonder if Prince Gumball is going." She suddenly wondered out loud.

"Looking for a slow dance with your crush?"

"Uggh. I don't do dancing. But maybe talk to him and stuff." She said blushing slightly.

"Sure babycakes."

At the party…

"Where's Prince Lumpy?" Fionna asked Cake.

"Oh I don't know… but I saw Lord Monochromicorn over there." She sang happily.

Fionna rolled her eyes and let her go. 'It means _he's_ coming.' She thought. She started to walk and everyone greeted her happy to see the local heroine. She smiled kindly and greeted back. Then she spotted Prince Lumpy near the punch table and walked to him.

"Hello, Prince. Congratulations." She said politely.

"Oh my glob. Fionna, dear. I'm glad you came. And where's Cake?"

"Oh she's-" Then the little cat showed up from behind. "-here."

"Good. Have fun. The party's just started."

They both nodded.

"Fi, it's seems Prince Gumball is not here. He had some stuff to do and he'll show up later. I'm sorry, honey."

"Uhh.. Well it's okay. It's still party time!"

Cake was about to reply when she felt her tale frizzing out. Fionna turned ready to take out her sword when she saw no other than Marshall Lee.

"You." Fionna muttered through gritted teeth.

Marshall eyed her slightly surprised and then smirked. "Oh it's you, _Fionna the human_." He said 'Fionna' in a funny way that only made her angrier.

"What are you doing here?"

"Relax Fi, I just came to enjoy the party, just like you." He answered now taking a glass of red punch.

"I bet you were not even invited."

He took a sip of his punch and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you take me for?" Somehow, he seemed offended, but she didn't care.

"A really annoying dude who's probably just trying to scare some people."

He saw Cake trembling behind Fionna and then hissed with his bare fangs. Poor Cake jumped to the roof and Marshall began to laugh.

"Nope. Just your cat. Bye Fi." He waved a hand and floated back to wherever he had come from.

"Uggh. I hate that guy!"

The party had started two hours ago and Prince Gumball was nowhere to be seen. Sure Fionna was having fun with Cake and the others, but eventually everyone started to dance and she just had to stay back on her seat by herself.

She rested her head on her arms and watched absentmindedly as the others danced. She never noticed someone else's presence approaching her until she saw a glass of punch offered by the vampire himself.

She looked up at him and turned to the other side with a groan.

"Oh come on. Why do you hate me?" He asked floating in front of her.

"Because! You're really obnoxious. You're egocentric and selfish. I don't like your attitude at all! And I don't trust you. "

He sighed and sat on the next chair. He offered once again the glass of punch and Fionna's eyes softened as she hesitantly took the glass.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Why aren't you dancing?" He tried to start a different conversation. "You're pretty popular, it seems."

"I don't do dancing."

"Even if it meant dancing with Gum Head?" She almost choked her drink and he laughed mockingly.

"So you _do_ like him."

"Quiet you!"

"Well, would you dance with him?" He asked.

She quickly tried to say something to hide the truth but it was too late. Marshall smirked mischievously but then stood up abruptly.

"You're boring, human." He said now walking away. His eyes were closed and his hands on his pocket.

'There's that attitude again!' Fionna thought angrily. Then she saw him pointing at the entrance still not looking back.

She glanced to the entrance and saw Prince Gumball standing there with a smile. She looked back at Marshall but he wasn't there anymore.

She walked timidly to Prince Gumball and he smiled wider.

"Fionna!"

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"What?" He asked as he couldn't listen through the music.

"I thought you wouldn't come." She repeated louder this time.

"Sorry. Some pending business."

"Some what?" She asked, again not listening.

Gumball smiled and took her out by the hand; it made her blush at the instant.

Now they stood a little further from the entrance and the music was barely noticed at the distance.

"Better?" He asked and she just nodded.

"Sorry. Don't you prefer to go inside and well… party?"

He laughed quietly and shook his head. "It's fine. Parties are planned to have fun. And I always have fun with you." She couldn't help but smile foolishly.

Then they heard a different kind of music.

"Huh?" They both were surprised with this new music.

"Where does it come from?" She wondered as she looked around. It was soft but not completely a sappy melody. It was some kind of rock ballad.

Then at the distance she saw him, Marshall Lee. He was sat at the tiled roof playing his weird axe bass. He turned to her and winked suggestively.

Gumball didn't seem to notice any of this so he graciously asked her to dance. She rolled her eyes at his courtesy but took his offer. At least there was no one around to see them, except for Marshall, of course. As she laughed with each clumsy step she took as they danced, she couldn't help but feel grateful to the vampire. She smiled to herself. Maybe he wasn't a bad person at all.

**I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters.**

Oh well. It's done. My first Adventure Time fic so.. be nice :)  
Just tell me what you think about it, k? ;) Any review is welcomed!


	2. A bass and an umbrella

**Getting To Know You. Getting To Like You.**

* * *

**A bass and an umbrella**

"Good moooooooooorning!" Fionna sang as she stretched up after waking up. It has been a whole week since Prince Lumpy's party and Fiona still had a smile upon her face.

"On a good mood, sis?" She teased the adventuress knowing perfectly why she was so happy lately.

Fionna sat on the chair sticking her tongue. "What's for breakfast today?"

"One of Tree Trunks pies."

"Wohooo!" She said as Cake gave her a plate with the apple pie.

So? Are you going to visit PG todaaay?"

"Idnnn uu."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!"

Fionna gulped. "I don't know."

"Oh please, sugar. It's been a week. You already let him miss you a little."

"Maybe… later." She answered.

A few hours later, the adventuress rested on her couch playing video games with BMO but after two hours she was getting bored.

"You know what, Cake?" She started with a groggily voice. "It's been a really long week. I mean, no adventures, no one to save, no bad guy. Even the Ice Queen annoys me when she's not causing trouble." She stopped her game and pouted like a little child.

Cake chuckled. "Well, why don't you use _that_ excuse and go visit Prince Gumball. Ask him if there has not been trouble lately?" She insisted.

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Alright! You coming?"

So the two sisters left their tree house and headed to the Candy Kingdom. Fionna wouldn't say it, but deep inside she was feeling insecure. She had a bad feeling about it. The dance she shared with Gumball that night was really special. But maybe she was overjoyed about something that meant nothing to him. She would have to deal with a broken heart. Was she prepared for something like that?

They got to the castle and Cake knocked. Soon they were received by Peppermint Maid. She told them the Prince was at the medical bay.

"Hey, PG!" She greeted.

"Hello girls."

"Whatcha doing?" Asked Fionna trying to be as casual as she could.

"I'm changing some medications Dr. Prince asked me to renew."

"Soooo it's been any trouble lately?"

"Uhh… no. Sorry, I'll just let you know if something bad happens, now I really need to get these to the Doctor." He courteously said goodbye and walked away.

As he left the medical bay Cake turned to Fionna… 'Oh Fi…" Then they walked outside soon after. They were far from the castle where they finally stopped.

"So that's it. Right, Cake?" She said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh dear…"

Fionna's expression was distant. No sadness, no happiness, just emptiness. "It's ok. I knew it all the time. He only sees me as the rescuer if they ever have troubles, right? We are barely… friends."

"Maybe he was just too busy lately. He-"

"It's ok." She interrupted.

Cake hugged her tightly expecting her to break down and cry her heart out, but she didn't. She remained that way for a few more seconds then unexpectedly she chuckled and Cake released her taken aback.

"Cake, it's fine. Adventurers don't cry. We fall and stand up, right?" She said with a weird enthusiasm, fake perhaps. But even Cake knew she was being serious. Fionna was strong and she wanted to prove herself so. Cake just nodded.

"If there's anything I can do for you…"

"You're always there for me, Cake. Thank you." Fionna hugged her and Cake gladly hugged back. "But this time… I just want to be alone. I'll take a walk and I'll be home later, ok?"

Not waiting for an answer, Fionna started to walk, no direction, no plan. All she needed was walking. She was strong, she was a wild adventuress and _that_ was who she was. If Gumball preferred a sweet girl or someone more his age, she would live with that. She wouldn't change for some guy. She would definitely get over Gumball.

The girl barely noticed as she arrived to a lake near the forest. She assumed there she would find peace and started to wonder around when a melody caught her attention. Curiosity took the best of her and she followed the music. The first thing she noticed was an umbrella set opened on the grass near the lake. She got closer and she almost gasped when she saw it was Marshall.

She remained like that unsure of what to do. He had his eyes closed and seemed deeply concentrated. She was about to just leave him alone when he started to sing.

_Hello, journal, it's me,  
It's been a while since we've talked  
About my life and stuff._

_Let's start with my feelings about my friends-_

He stopped dead on his notes and she feared he had noticed her. But then he held a notebook and started to write down. She sighed in relief and guessed he was writing a new song. He really had that hidden sensitive side. She smiled inwardly at this. Who would have thought?

"So, how did you like it?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked around hesitantly. Then the vampire turned around and stared blankly at her. When she saw her frightened face and laughed mockingly.

"W- whaat?!" She didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or offended.

"Please, human." He said rolling his eyes. "I knew you were there a while ago." Fionna fumed.

He smirked to himself and teased her. "Stalker."

"Uggh… You're so irritating!" She said lifting her arms.

"Hey, you were the one sneaking up on me."

She blushed but soon narrowed her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, just kidding. It's no big deal." He moved aside and gesture her to sit next to him. "You can stay if you want to."

"No it's fine. I'll just keep on my way." She muttered a little lower.

He smiled… sadly, she guessed, and then spoke. "You still don't trust me, right?"

"I still don't like you." She stated coldly.

He shrugged and got back to his bass.

She felt guilty and sighed out loud. "I did like it. I mean your music. You're not half bad."

She noticed his lips turning into a smile but he kept playing. Then she sat awkwardly next to him.

"I… never thank you for what you did that night." She spoke softly and he noticed she wasn't exactly enthusiastic. He stopped playing immediately and looked directly at her eyes.

"You don't seem so happy about it."

She shook her head and turned to the opposite side. "What was I thinking? He's turning twenty next month and I'm just fifteen. I had to know this wouldn't work. I'll always be a childish wild adventuress to him. And he just… _needs_ me to save his lovely kingdom."

He said nothing. It didn't feel like he needed to.

"I'm probably some troublemaker. Maybe I don't fit into his perfect candy world. I'll never be all smart and intelligent as he is. And of course I'll never be refined and graceful… like a princess should be." He noticed her voice was quivering so he frowned. He might not know this girl, but her cheerless expression somehow bothered him.

"You know? I'm probably no one to tell you something like this but… do you really want to be a boring person? I mean.. that guy's a geek! Devoted to science and experiencing in a laboratory, instead of experiencing from life, here outside!"

"You're forgetting I like _that_ _geek_." She said offensively but too quiet to be serious.

"Well, your call. Just saying. Being normal is overrated. If that's what you think… you're not the girl I thought you were!" He stated with confidence in his voice and then started playing his music again.

For a while the tune from his bass was the only sound. She seemed to think about what he said. She knew he was right. That's what she's been trying to believe ever since she left the Candy Kingdom.

She managed to smile and looked into the lake, not wanting to look at him. "Marshall… You always manage to get on my nerves, you know? You do nothing but make fun of me and criticize, and still… this is the second time I have to thank you."

He stopped playing and turned to her. She smiled and repeated. "Thank you, Marshall. You're right. This is who I am and I like it!" She smiled wider. "I'm wild and bold and a damn heroine!" She gave a happy chuckle. "It's alright. I don't need to feel like I'm waiting to be noticed. I know who I am and I'll know what I want if and when it ever comes along."

He remained silent for a few seconds. Somehow... amazed. Soon he smiled and spoke. "You're Fionna the human. You'd better remember!" She widened her eyes for a second as he quoted what she said the day they first met. She smiled again and gave him a playful punch on his shoulder and they both laughed.

'Thank you Marshall. I needed someone other than me and Cake to believe in me. I guess… you're that someone.' Those were the thoughts that remained on her head as they kept talking and playfully bothering each other. Those were the thoughts that truly made her feel better.

* * *

**I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters.**

Oh.. before you say something.. I did copy Fionna's phrase and Marshall's song. So I don't own them either u.u  
Cool! Second chapter. I had some troubles writting this one :O But a lot of fun. So I hope you like it!  
Oh... and I'm always ready to read about what you think guys!


	3. Fires and troubles

**Getting To Know You. Getting To Like You.**

* * *

**Fires and troubles**

The adventuress had found someone interesting in this Vampire and they were talking for hours about each one's adventures. They got to know one thing or two about one another and they barely noticed as the night finally fall. As she noticed, Fionna stood up abruptly, worried shown on her face.

"Oh glob! It's late!"

"Hey, relax Cinderella, it's not twelve yet." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm serious! Cake must be worried sick by now." She said now taking her stuff.

Marshall closed his umbrella and took his bass.

"Well.. I guess I'll see you around?" She asked casually.

He shrugged and smirked. "If you're lucky enough."

She rolled her eyes, something she had learned to use while sharing her time with the vampire. What first managed to annoy her was making her smile. He wasn't really that egocentric but high-spirited and even… fun. Now, dare she say it, she kinda liked him.

"Bye Marshall." He gave his rock sing and saw as she ran towards her home. Marshall waited until she disappeared into the distance and turned around in direction to his cave. Everyone knew Fionna could take care of herself so she wouldn't have troubles to get home, and Marshall wasn't someone to worry about others, but just as he started floating an angry wolf-like growl took his attention. He glanced back and furrowed his brows. Against his natural instincts, he somehow wanted to make sure she would be fine.

He knew Fionna was too independent to accept his help willingly so he turned invisible and reached her in the woods, just in case. On their way he noticed how she walked so naturally, like she had no fears. She walked hurriedly, of course, but still, there was no fear in her.

'_How can a human be so reckless?'_ He wondered as he saw her walking. Humans were so delicate and fragile, that's why there are no more out there. _'I mean, I could practically kill her right now if I wanted to.'_

This girl was different. She was strong and highly capable to deal with any trouble by herself. He smiled to his inside, maybe he didn't have to come after all. He let those thoughts lingering on his mind for a while and he barely noticed as they reached a field and in the middle stood her tree house.

Marshall stopped abruptly at the sight in awe; it brought too much memories. Good and bad ones. '_Out of all places_… _here_?' His thoughts were interrupted by Cake's yell. "Oh Glob! Fionna. You little miss, are in serious trouble!"

He chuckled to himself at this and then took off. His cave was only half an hour from there and as he floated through the woods. He couldn't believe she was actually living in his previous house and kept shaking his head in amusement. He would later tease her about it.

As he moved forward, now or then he would hear noises somewhere. But even his pointy ears were having troubles to find the source. He kept floating, never letting his guard down. When the noise came closer he finally knew what was going on. He smirked and turned into his giant bat form and with no warning charged into…

"Hey Booboo, Georgy, Wendy."

"Marshaaaall, let go. You are so disgusting in that shape." The ghosts groaned on his grip revealing their true forms. The vampire let go of his bat shape laughing and finally releasing the ghosts.

"Now, what gives you the right to follow me?" He asked.

"We were heading to the Wildberry Kingdom. They must be reaaaally easily scared!" The ghost named Wendy started.

"But then we saw you around and we thought maybe you wanted to join us for tonight's plans!" Added Baboo.

It took Marshall's attention then smirked wickedly "What you guys thinking?"

xxxxx

Blah Blah Blah Blah…

That's all Fionna could hear from her older sister who was trying to give her a lesson but Fionna only had her head resting in her hand watching absentmindedly to her fork as she played with her spaghetti. Finally she gave a sigh and turned to the magic cat.

"Cake. I said I was fine! I can take care of myself. How longer will you keep worrying about something that never happened?!"

Cake could tell she was kinda mad by now so she stopped all the yelling and nodded. "You're right. I was just really worried." Fionna smiled at her sister.

"I never really asked you… Are you better now? I mean, 'bout this afternoon?"

Oh right, Gumball… Fionna kept quiet for a second then she smiled and nodded.

"Great!"

"Huh? Just like that?" Her sister didn't buy it.

Now, there was no way she would tell her the whole truth. She wouldn't talk about her finding Marshall earlier knowing how worried she would get only by the mention of the vampire's name. She would tell her, eventually, but not today.

"Well, yes. Just like that. That walk really helped me clear my mind. I'm done trying to be noticed. I know who I am and I'm fine being Gumball's support whenever he's in trouble. I mean, the guy really gets his ass in trouble huh?"

This made them laugh slightly.

The next morning Fionna was woken up by the ringing of her phone and she answered groggily.

"Hello?"_ "Oh Fionna." _It was Gumball. _"I'm glad to find you."_

"What's up PG?" She asked already expecting all the 'I need help' speech.

"_I… wanted to apologize for my behavior last day." _He started and it woke Fionna up completely. _"I was in the middle of some issues and I haven't had proper sleep lately. Other way you know I wouldn't act like such a jerk with you."_

"Uuh…" She didn't know what to say so she let him continue.

"_There had been some problems I had to take care of myself."_

"W- why didn't you tell me before?"

"_Oh, no. Hahaha. I didn't want to bother you, that's all." _He said sincerely. _"So you forgive me?"_

Fionna smiled to her insides. She had misunderstood everything. Gumball was a good guy after all. "Um, yes. I… apology accepted." She said and gave a nervous laugh. "No problem, dude. So, did you solve your trouble?"

"_Part of it… Say, may I come over? I'll explain everything properly."_

xxxxx

"Are you serious?!" Fionna asked with slight concern.

Gumball nodded sadly. "Everything was lost. The fire reached the storage room."

"So you couldn't fix it?"

He shook his head. "We saved some stuff but everything was basically made of candy so… let's just say, Peppermint Maid is still helping the guardians to get out of the syrup." Fionna blinked not knowing what to say. "That's why I had to change all our medications yesterday."

"Oh…"

"But who did such a thing?" Cake asked getting into the conversation.

The prince sighed and closed his eyes. "The cameras couldn't catch who it was. It was as if the fire walked into the room by itself." The girls nodded. "Anyway, no one got hurt so that's not the real problem. What I'm really worried about though…" He continued with a concern look. "Wildberry Prince called me early this morning and the same happened."

"Oh goodness." Cake said sympathetically.

"We gotta go help them!" Fionna declared standing up.

"That won't be necessary. They just lost some material."

Then he got angry and gave a heavy sigh. "And this year they were organizing the Annual Aaa's Parade. Most of the preparations were lost. Now, that's kind of a serious problem. You know as well as I do that the Parade was organized to unify the land of Aaa. It's more like a diplomatic agreement. But I'm afraid we're not having such Parade."

"Oh PG, I'm sorry. I will find out who's causing these fires!"

"So how did it start?" Cake asked Wildberry Prince. The investigation had started.

"Oh Cake. I wish I knew. All I know is that I was sleeping when some horrifying cries woke me up. I ran to the garden and the fire had started."

The girls nodded intently as he spoke.

"But someone must have seen something." Gumball inquired.

"I do know of someone who heard something weird."

Then he took them to a small house where they found a little girl who seemed to be very nervous. They asked her what she had seen and she explained timidly.

"I- I was giving a nightly walk when I heard some crush around the bushes behind me. I thought my brother was playing a prank on me so I ignored it, but then I heard something similar on the other side of the road."

Again, the girls nodded intently as this little girl continued.

"I asked to no one to stop it. That it wasn't funny, expecting my brother to jump put to scare me."

Then a third bush moved so I ran to my house giving a small yelp on my way. Just as I opened the door, so- someone hissed to her ear and I ran inside screaming.

"I couldn't sleep at all. I was scared of all the noises outside. And I swear I heard a knock on my window." Gumball narrowed his eyes. "Some time later I heard more screams and that's when I noticed the fire about four blocks from my house."

"Huumm…" Gumball put a hand to his chin in thought. "So far we can tell that there was more than one character or someone too fast."

"It is either someone too smart to be seen or someone invisible." Cake added.

"Well, anyhow, they are no challenge for us, right Cake?" Fionna said cheerfully.

"Thanks Wildberry Prince. We'll keep on the research." Prince Gumball waved goodbye and so did the girls. Lord Monochromicorn flew them away.

"I have a slight idea of who could have been, though I can't tell for sure."

"Who is it PG?"

He gave a heavy sigh. "There's one I know who fits to their description. He can turn invisible, he can fly, and he's known for being a troublemaker, Marshall Lee."

Cake gasped a little. "That blood sucker. Why didn't I think about that before?!" Cake said with her tail frizzing out.

Fionna had remained quiet while her friends discuss about their suspicion. Should she believe it?

"B- but we don't know that. You said it was just a possibility, r- right?" It wasn't usual for the adventuress to stutter which took the Prince attention.

"Fionna, you know he can be really annoying, and for what I know he would be capable to do such atrocity."

"Well yeah, he was annoying. I'm just saying, we have to keep our minds open." She said defensibly and gave a nervous laugh.

"I say we go, and face that bat!" Gumball nodded at Cake and ordered Monochromicorn to the Vampire's cave.

She didn't know why, but somehow, Fionna wanted Marshall to be innocent. She had seen another façade of him and wanted it to be true. She even thought she would befriend this new character. Maybe not.

xxxxx

At the back of the Grasslands on a cold dark cave, Marshall Lee was floating above his bed staring at his ceiling and he held an angry frown on his lips.

"Damn it!" He said as he grabbed his arm as if it were hurt. He took some bandages and was about to cover them when he heard a knock on his front door. He groaned and put on a long sleeved shirt and headed downstairs.

When he showed himself he looked tired and pissed off. He saw it was them and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want? And make it fast, it's already 4 pm and I haven't slept at all." He said crossing his arms.

"Well then, straight to business." Cake spoke with confidence. For the first time Marshall noticed how serious they stood and he gave a look at Fionna who seemed ashamed.

"We just came from the Wildberry Kingdom, anything to say?"

The vampire smirked teasingly. "Best red I've ever tasted."

And though it wasn't the moment Fionna had to cover a laugh. Marshall noticed and winked at her.

Gumball got mad and growled getting closer to him. "It was you at the Wildberry Kingdom yesterday, am I not right, Marshall Lee?"

"Leave me alone, you Gumwad." He groaned turning around.

"It was you, wasn't it?" The Prince stated forcefully pulling him from his arm.

"Aggh! What's your problem!?" The vampire jerked at the pain. Even Gumball was surprised, it's not as if he was actually strong or anything.

Fionna got a closer glimpse and took his arm taking the vampire by surprise, though her touch was way softer that Gumball's. She slid up his sleeve and widened her eyes.

"You… you're burnt!" She said somehow disappointed.

"So we're right… It was you!"

* * *

**I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters.**

I'm late, I know. Please forgive me, I'll work harder from now on ^^ I just had some stuff and blah blah blah.

So… whaddya think? Opinions, comments, suggestions, reviews? You know what to do! ;)


	4. Realizations

**Getting To Know You. Getting To Like You.**

* * *

**Realizations**

"So we're right. It was you!" Gumball accused pointing with his finger.

Marshall frowned taking his accusing finger away. "What you gonna do, Bubba?"

Fionna's eyes widened. He wasn't denying it.

"For starters, you'll-"

"Why?" Fionna interrupted him with her own question.

The vampire softened and looked at her, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Gumball stopped him.

"That's who he is, Fionna. This man here never caused but trouble ever since I first met him."

He sneered sarcastically. "So, what are you gonna do? Send me to the Nighosphere?"

"Nightos…what?" Fionna asked listening the term for the first time.

"The Nightosphere is a place of torment down in the underworld. No good news at all! And as far as I know, the Vampire King is kinda the Prince down there." Cake explained to her sister.

'_I guess there's just too much I didn't know about him.' _By this point Fionna was mad at herself, and most of all, she was confused. '_How could I be so naïve?'_

Gumball kept arguing but Fionna wasn't really interested on what they were talking about. She just started walking unnoticed. No direction, just far from the cave. '_Gumball was always right. Marshall means trouble. But why? I thought…'_ Her thoughts trailed off as she saddened. She was still intrigued on why he had caused those fires. Something was wrong, she just knew that!

She walked into the forest with her head down in thought so she wasn't exactly seeing where she was heading to, not before she bumped into something.

"Aaaaggh!" She backed away closing her eyes and almost falling. However, falling wouldn't have been a problem, because at the time she was more worried about a burn on her arm. She took her arm and finally looked ahead.

Instantly, her eyes widened in surprise to see a boy who had just fallen into a sitting position rubbing his… fired shoulder?

"You- you're on fire!" She screamed.

"Well, you're not very smart, huh? I'm Flame Prince, so… yeah." He said in a mocking manner.

"Oh, sorry then." She said stretching a hand to help him up.

"Do you have a death wish? Normal people don't go around touching a fire elemental."

"Oh, right." She said retracting her arm ashamed. That's when she remembered. She was now burnt and it actually hurt. She took her arm tighter and flinched at the pain.

The so called Flame Prince, sighed and apologized somewhat ashamed. "Sorry. It wasn't my intention. Just give it some hours and the pain will be gone. Oh, and be careful next time, you reckless girl." He turned around and started to run away.

"Wait!" She started but the boy was too far. She would have followed if Cake hadn't found her first.

"Fionna. Just where were you going without me?" The cat then gasped as she realized her wound and without any more questions took care of it.

"Here! That's better." Then she narrowed her eyes. "Now, would you mind telling me what happened?" Cake finished covering her sister's wound.

"Oh nothing. Just bumped into the Flame Prince." Fionna answered simply and continued on a wondering mode.

"Really? We'll I guess we shouldn't worry. But still, what was the Prince of the Fire Kingdom doing so far from home?"

Fionna wasn't really listening to her sister. She kept thinking about earlier.

"Fionna?"

Without even thinking she said out loud. "Why!?"

"Mmm, hun?" Cake asked in surprise.

Fionna shook her head. "Something's not right, Cake. Why would Marshall go on and simply set fire to the Candy and Wildberry Kingdoms. It doesn't make sense!"

"Fi, why are you on his side?" She eyed her suspiciously. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

The adventuress gave a heavy sigh and turned her head down. "All right! Yesterday… when I took that long walk… I found him." Cake narrowed her eyes clearly disgusted. "But Cake, believe me, he's a good guy. Annoying, yes, but still he has a sensitive side. Did you know he writes songs? He's a pretty good musician, you should have listened! Oh and he's traveled all around Aaa adventuring and doing stuff I had barely dreamed of." She continued, excitement written all over her face. "He's not the kind of vampire you always talked to me about. He's not a _blood sucker_, he simply tastes the color red so he never had to kill a thing!"

"Did it occur to you that he lied to you?"

"No Cake. Something's telling me he wasn't- Wait!" She stopped in realization. "What did you just say about Flame Prince?"

"Huh… what was he doing so far from home?"

"Cake, it's clear. It must have been him!"

Against Cake's advice, the adventuress headed to the Candy Kingdom where Gumball had taken Marshall Lee. The Candy Prince wasn't there so she made her way past the guards and headed directly to the inferior cells. There she found him floating lazily on the cell playing with a small ball, throwing and catching it.

He saw her getting closer and stood on his two feet.

"Hey Fi." He smirked. "Already miss me?"

"How can you be so relaxed? Why didn't you deny it!?"

His smirk turned from cool into a smug one. "Where's the fun on that?"

"Fun?! Is this about fun? Well, it's not funny! You have… like the worst reputation around Aaa.

He chuckled. "It _is_ fun! And I couldn't care less what people think about me."

"Just because of that you're locked in here. And everyone thinks you're scum!"

"But you don't." He said seriously but his expression full of gratefulness. She couldn't help but blush and he gave her an honest smile, not a smirk, a real smile.

"Still, you'll have to stay here."

He scoffed "You know I could get out of here if I wanted."

"S- so… It wasn't you… right?" Marshall shook his head.

"Then why, why make them believe it was you?!"

Again that smug smirk appeared on his face. "First, I never said it was me, they just assumed it. Second, don't you hate how Gumball always has to be right? For once I want him to get high and fall in front of everyone. Eventually they'll know it wasn't me, and the 'oh so great Candy Prince' will look like a fool."

She knew that wasn't polite, but she couldn't help but chuckle. "You just don't like each other, right?"

He chuckled back "Weeeell…" then he felt a punch on his arm.

"Aww"

"That's for putting me through so much drama. Glob you're worse than LSP." Saying that, both started to laugh. Suddenly Marshall's smile turned into a frown.

"Who did this to you?" He said taking her wounded arm.

"I-" She started. "I could ask you the same question." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"It was that stupid Prince, right?" His eyes kept narrowed and she could tell he was actually mad. Her arms fell to her sides and she nodded.

"I guess he burned you too?" She asked ashamed.

Marshall scoffed and floated coolly. "Please, no one can get a scratch on me."

"So how…"

He looked down. "I… kinda… I got this… you know, from a fired branch on my way back to my cave."

She felt his shyness and smiled inwardly. "You were trying to stop it, right?" His eyes widened slightly but said nothing. "Oooh, good boy Marshy was helping the Wildberry peeeeople!" She sang teasingly.

He hissed. "Of course not. I was just trying to get away from there!"

She shook her head. "Na-ah!"

"Shut up!"

Fionna giggled closing her eyes. This caused Marshall to blush slightly so he hid in the shadow of his cell looking at the girl in front of him. 'This girl…' She really was one of a kind. He couldn't help but smile absentmindedly.

xxxxx

For the next week, Marshall remained as a prisoner and the rumors about the incident spread all around Aaa. Fionna promised 'not to ruin his plan' so she kept what she knew to herself. He explained how he was just fooling around with his ghost friends and how he ended up there. Though he knew it had been the Flame Prince, he couldn't reach him that night, but he would, soon.

It had been a busy week for Gumball. Deciding it was of great importance to go on with the parade, he and Wildberry Prince made a deal to work harder both kingdoms so they could make it on time. On the other hand, he kept the investigations as he feared Marshall wasn't the only responsible for the damages.

Today, he sat in front of his desk reading some stuff, but somehow, any of that made sense. He gave a sigh and put the papers down. He looked to the computers and rewatched the video from that night. He played it over and over again when something caught his eyes.

At the corner of one of the screen there was seen a slightly larger flame, but as he looked closer, he knew…

"Flame Prince!"

xxxxx

This was a boring afternoon and Fionna was practicing with her sword outside her tree fort. After half an hour Cake approached her and told her she was going with L.M.

"Oh, can I go. It's deathly boring here, and maybe I could pay a visit to-"

Cake wiggled her eyebrows and smirk mischievously. "Looking for some alone time with your Prince."

Fionna blushed, not because of her teasing, but realizing that she actually wanted to go see Marshall, but it had nothing to do with that, right? Deciding it was better to make her believe she was right she laughed nervously and nodded. "Well… it's been a while."

Cake smiled and carried her on her back. "Let's go, sis."

On a few minutes they were there. She jumped down from Cake and waved a hand as she continued her way to the castle.

"Hello? PG?" Fionna asked through the door. A while later, Peppermint maid approached her and let her in.

"Hello, Fionna. The Prince must be very busy, but I'll tell him you had come to visit him." The little candy offered a smile at Fionna who shook her head.

"Oh no, don't bother him if he's that busy. Umm.. I'll just check upon Marshall, ok?"

Peppermint maid nodded hesitantly but let her anyway.

When she reached his cell he was asleep a few feet above the floor. She had to sigh. 'Oh right, it's too early for him.' It was 6 pm, so she guessed she wouldn't have to wait much longer and decided to sit there and wait. With nothing else to do, she observed his features for a moment. Unbelievably he's a thousand years old, not because of his apparently young body, but his face was that of a child. Her gaze went straight to fangs that seemed to playfully sneak out of his pale lips. Her eyes moved to his closed ones, then his hair and finally landed on the scar marked on his neck.

'Who are you Marshall Lee?' She giggled silently but apparently not silently enough. The vampire groaned as he opened his eyes. He let himself land on the cold floor and the sat up yawning. Fionna felt embarrassed the moment he started to wake up. He turned to her and cocked his face. "Fi?"

"To what do I owe this honor?" He asked with a lazy chuckle.

"Well I..I came to see Gumball but… apparently he's too busy so, here I am." She lied but flashed him a huge smile. Before he could see through her lie, she offered a red apple she had on her back. "Here, I brought you this." She smiled and he took it.

He took it and smiled mischievously at her. "If you came to see him, how is that you got this apple just for me?" He teased resting his head on one hand.

"Who said it was especially for you!?"

"Hahaha" The vampire laughed at her childish attitude and petted the top of her head. She stuck her tongue out at him and fixed her bunny hat.

"I brought him a few apples, but I guess you could have them." She said giving him the rest of the apples. He took them but suddenly turned quiet. Fionna eyed him suspiciously and felt the weight of the awkward silence.

"Marshall?"

"Do you still like him?" He abruptly asked.

His questioning took her by surprise but then her sight fall to her hands and played with them not wanting to look at him. She remained quiet. She had the answer, No. She no longer liked Gumball. But by admitting this to herself, she realized the real reason to be there and it was sitting right in front of her. She blushed and kept twiddling her fingers.

"I knew it." He sucked the red from on the apples with his gaze stuck on the now gray apple. Fionna raised her sight in wonder. For a moment he sounded.. No. It couldn't be jealousy. He just didn't like the guy.

"Mar-"

"Fionna!" The heroine turned around to see Gumball walking straight at her. "H- hi Gumball."

Marshall chuckled ironically and rolled his eyes at the girl's attitude. She narrowed her eyes at him and he turned away from both.

For a second Gumball observed their behavior but shook his head. 'Straight to business.' He reminded himself.

"Fionna, Peppermint maid told me you were looking for me. And you couldn't get on better timing. Come with me, I need you to see something."

He seemed serious. She nodded and turned once again to the cell. "Bye Marshall." But he just nodded as he sucked the red from another apple not bothering to look back at her.

* * *

**I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters.**

Wooow, I reaaally enjoyed writing this one chapter. Oh well, hope you had enjoyed reading as well :3

Well, I'm always open to read about your opinion, but I'm enjoying this story so far that I would keep writing no matter what x3

Thanks and keep reading!


	5. Breakdown

**Getting To Know You. Getting To Like You.**

* * *

**Breakdown**

Once Fionna and Gumball left the cell, it turned really silent. She didn't know why but somehow she felt she had betrayed someone. She was so into her own thoughts not actually listening to Gumball.

"…I've been searching through my papers but nothing made sense." He continued once they were inside. "So I replayed the videos until something caught my eye…"

"Flame Prince." She murmured unnoticed by the prince who continued explaining how he searched through the cameras.

"… See? This flame here is more vivid than the rest and… are you listening?"

The adventuress wasn't exactly paying attention by now. Uninterested, she had locked her eyes in the window.

"Uh, yeah yeah.." She turned sheepishly. "So how do we find this Flame Prince?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I never said it was Flame Prince. But it seems that you did know from the start." Now his look showed disappointment and barely whispered the last word. "Fionna?"

She closed her eyes tightly as she had just been caught and explained. "Well I kinda ran into him a few days ago.. And the situation… it was pretty obvious it had been him."

"Then why?" He asked curiously.

"W- what?"

"You decided not telling me. Do you hate Marshall that much to let him pay for a crime he didn't commit or…"

She eyed him curiously.

"… maybe it's me you don't like at all."

"Gumball! How can you think I don't like you!?"

"I don't know. You are the one who decided not to tell me the truth. Instead I had to keep on my research, and now I have to give back my word. Fionna, tell me, did you do this to me on purpose?"

Guilt suddenly rested its weight on Fionna's conscience and her eyes parted from his ashamed.

"Fionna…" He whispered in disappointment. "Of all people, I never thought it would be you to play such a trick on me."

She remained quiet as a child being lectured by their father.

"I- I thought… you and I…" Now Gumball was babbling and his cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. "Well, honestly, I always thought you and I had… something."

Now she had had enough. "Something?"! What _something_?" She glared at him clearly angry. "Glob! What are you talking about?!" Gumball backed away in surprise. He clearly did not expect this!

"First you act all friendly and all, then you just seem to use me every time you need help. Or… or then you're so fatherly to me, giving me advice and all. And then you give me that look again and… Sometimes you… Dude! You confuse me just too much!"

She swallowed deep as if gathering courage.

"What am I to you?!" She suddenly blurted out. She noticed how he tried but failed to say something.

"Am I a joke, your knight, or your sister?"

"Fi…"

"What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?" This time she asked more quietly like the mere question hurt her and he could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

Fionna sighed and took all her stuff. "Forget it. I'm done. I'll just head home. Good luck finding Flame Prince." Said that, she disappeared through the door.

He was left alone. Alone with his thoughts. What was she… to him?

Eventually, Gumball decided he had other issues to attend so, after his argument with Fionna, he got back to them. He knew it was evidence enough to set the vampire king free so he did.

The next morning he and some banana guards headed to Marshall Lee's cell.

"Moooorning, Prince!" He vowed in a mocking way. "How's that the royal sovereign himself came to my unworthy presence?"

"Cut it already, Marshall…"

He just smirked. "So, what do I owe the pleasant visit?"

"Uggh!" Getting mad, the Prince himself opened his cell. "You're innocent."

The vampire gasped. "Oh no." He faked disappointment. "The great Bubba Gumball, had committed a mistake?" He shook his head mockingly.

"You're free to go. Actually… I _implore_ you to leave my castle, and kingdom immediately."

"Oh is that so?" He continued with a smirk. "I'm sorry, I can't leave. You see… everyone from the kingdom still think of me as a criminal, now I can't get out there like that, can I?"

The king's attitude was getting under his skin so he breathed deeply closing his eyes. "I'll give a proper announcement so you can wonder freely in the land of Aaa."

"Thanks buddy!" Marshall said patting an arm around the already annoyed prince.

Such announcement was given that same morning. The candy people were gathered around to hear their prince's speech.

Marshall even caught some gasps of disappointment and surprise which made him smirk.

Finally, the Vampire King was liberated. Not that it had changed something at all since everyone still didn't trust him that much. Though his plan had worked, now they had a second thought about Gumball. There were even rumors about him. He wasn't as great as everyone thought he was.

'Seriously, who had created Goliad and the Earl of Lemongrab in the first place? And who was responsible for the candy-zombie attacks? I can't believe they still trust him.'

For now, that should keep the Prince's ego at ease. Now his only trouble was that Flame Prince.

'One down… one to go.' He thought through gritted teeth.

**xxx**

It's been two days now and Fionna rested on the couch playing with BMO.

"Fionna, please have some dinner."

"Cake, I'm not one of those girls that fall into despair and stops eating." She said sighing. "I said I'm fine." Fionna knew perfectly how Cake was worried about what happened with Gumball.

"If I'm honest… I'm actually glad I got it out of my chest. I'm just not in the mood to eat anything right now."

"Just don't let it be a custom to stop eating. I like you cute and chubby!" Cake started tickling Fionna's ribs tackling her down making both girls to laugh.

Still laughing Cake kindly pushed Fionna away. "How about some movies?!"

"Oh.. sure. Why not?"

"Great!" Cake exclaimed as she headed to the basement to look for the perfect movie. Fionna sighed, a habit she had developed lately.

As soon as Cake was gone, someone knocked on her door. It was late for someone looking for them. Unenthusiastically, she answered it just to find no one was there. She narrowed her eyes and closed it hesitantly. Shrugging she turned back wondering what had happened when…

"Boo."

"Aaaaaaaah! Marshall!"

The vampire, who had obviously just appeared in front of her, had to hold his stomach from all his laughing.

"You jerk, what were you thinking?!" She shouted as she threw at the laughing vampire everything she found on her way.

The commotion stopped a few minutes later but now a grumpy Fionna sat on their couch, arms crossed on her chest. Marshall stopped laughing and still smiling he sat next to her.

"Guess what?... I'm free."

"No kidding."

"Gee Fionna, thanks. I mean… I didn't expect you to wait me outside with roses but at least show some…"

"I rejected Gumball."

"…enthusiasm- Uhh… what?!" Now he _did not_ expect that. Didn't she like that guy?

"Fi, you know something curious. I found out 'Heat Signature' was the only actual movie we have so- Ma- Marshall! What's he doing here?!" The motherly cat said hiding behind Fionna.

Rolling his eyes he stood up from the couch. "Come on Cake, you know you like me." He turned back to Fionna, but her mood hadn't lightened up a bit. He scratched the back of his head. "Look, I'm not good dealing with this stuff but I know of something that might just help."

**xxx**

"Hahaha" The laugh of Fionna was heard on their way back to the fort.

"I never thought smashing pixies would be _this_ fun!"

"Told ya!" He said with a wink.

"Wasn't it fun Cake?" She asked turning to her sister.

She moaned unsure and then shrugged. "I guess it _was _fun. I'm still not proud of it."

Fionna just laughed. "Come on! We did no wrong. Cake it was fun! I told you Marshall wasn't a bad guy." This made the vampire smile though no one noticed.

Cake then joined and laughed. "Alright! Yes, it was fun." The cat turned to Marshall. "I guess… I'm sorry?"

Marshall smirked then ruffled her hair. "Now we're even!"

Fixing her hair she said. "Well, this Kitty needs her beauty sleep now. I'll head upstairs. Don't you mess with my lil' sister, Marshall Lee! Goodnight!"

"Well, it _is_ kinda late, Marshall." She said trying to suppress a yawn. He smiled sadly.

"Yeah.." Then he rubbed the back of his neck. "So… are you…?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Marshall… I'm much better, now." He smiled. "Somehow you always manage to cheer me up." She ended up with a quizzical look. She hadn't thought about it before, but it was true. Lately whenever she had felt down, it was always him to lighten up her mood.

"Somehow… I feel better when I'm around you." She added with a quiet voice as if she weren't sure it was a good idea saying that.

Maybe she shouldn't, since the vampire fell silent for a while and looked straight at her eyes intently. At first, his eyes had widened in surprise, but now, they expressed no emotion, he was… just staring. Embarrassed, she turned her sight down.

Marshall noticed the sudden atmosphere and tried breaking the silence. "Fi-" But before he could actually form a sentence, his sensitive ears perked up at something in the Woods.

He narrowed his eyes and walked in front of Fionna protectively. "Fionna, get inside."

For a moment, she felt offended. Wasn't she the toughest adventuress in the land of Aaa? But shrugging off that feeling out of curiosity, she turned to him.

"What is it?"

She got her answer when a cloud of smoke emerged from the woods.

"It's the Flame Queen."

* * *

**I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters.**

I'm sorry I kept you waiting for this short chapter, but Glob ideas are freely running in my head I didn't know which one was better :P

Oh well… I hope you like it. Thanks for reading :3 keep doing it! xP Oh and thanks for the reviews :)


End file.
